


Level Up

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bad Writing, Crack Fic, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Mention of Among Us, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Provocative Pics, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, lingerie shopping, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Darcy goes lingerie shopping and finds a cute collection courtesy of the Black Widow
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Level Up

**Author's Note:**

> Lingerie - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 14th Oct 👻
> 
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.

Darcy wasn’t amused at Loki lately. Well…the sex still great but the attention…, the attention had been lacking lately. Since Loki found about  _ Among Us _ in the phone apps, he’s been engrossed in that game. His phone has been the only thing that keeps him occupied. Early in the morning, after breakfast, in the meeting, at dinner, and even after having sex, Loki always glued to his smartphone for none other than playing that game. She’s almost sure that Tony complained about it during one of the missions.

Loki usually didn't mind tagging along when Darcy needed extra input in choosing clothing. Not that she always shops here and there but a girl sometimes needed extra attention. 

“Ugh…,” Darcy grunted at her reflection in the mirror. She likes the look of the black lace plunge teddy on her body but she needed some input. 

She fished out her phone and took a selfie. When she looked in the gallery folder, only her face and half of her upper body were captured by the camera.

Feeling a little bit naughty, she took a non-selfie picture using the floor-length floor mirror inside the fitting room. She took several pics with different poses.

Slightly opened the fitting room door, her blue eyes roamed to the chair outside. “Wanda.” The scarlet witch switched her green eyes from her phone screen to Darcy.

“Hey Darce, what’s up?” 

“Can you choose like five lingerie for me? Like whatever you found sexy and you know, risqué.”

Wanda's eyes darted to the left when suddenly Natasha appeared in front of Darcy's fitting room. “I might have a good selection for you Lewis.” Her green eyes sparkled as she strolled away.

Darcy looked at Wanda and Wanda replied to her with a shrugged of her shoulder. 

Not long after that, the black widow came back to the fitting room section with a pile of lingerie. “Try this lewis.”

“O—ok!” 

The first one was a sheer mesh teddy in black. It has an embroidered flower on the cup, and when Darcy turns back, she can see her ass cheeks clearly. She took several pictures with that lingerie.

She did that with the second, third, and fourth lingerie. All of them were exquisite and sexy. Of course, Darcy spent as much time as she could to pose and snap several provocative pictures of herself. 

When Darcy picked up the last lingerie she was shocked, “holy shit! Oh...my...God!” 

Darcy tried the last piece Natasha gave her. The fabric was a green soft lace with some ruffle and cute pattern. However, it’s basically shocking to her since she can see her pink nipple as the cups only supported her under the breast, like a corset. It’s also crotchless.

“I see you liking it,” Natasha yelled from outside.

“Hell yeah!” I mean this is a whole new level of risqué.” She replied enthusiastically to the Black Widow. 

After she finished taking pictures of the last lingerie, Darcy exited the fitting room with her usual non-official S.H.I.E.L.D/Jane assistant office attire. Wanda and Natasha sat on the plush red chair.

“So did you like it?” The red hair asked

Darcy hooded and sat in the middle. “I need to send Loliball the pictures. He’s been ignoring me lately.” She pouted. 

“You should. Come on, just send it to him right now.” 

As per direction by Natasha, Darcy sent all the photos chronologically from the more subtle one to the revealing and riskier one. 

Loki usually responds quite late if she sends a text to him but now her inbox has exploded with Loki’s comment. And when the last three pictures were shown as  _ read _ , for the first time since Monday Loki called her. Darcy looked at Natasha and Wanda. Natasha gave at her a knowing smirk.

“Pet— Darcy, where are you?” Loki's tone sounds lower than usual. There’s a twinge of something animalistic about it. 

“Told ya I was going to a store today.”

“Stay where you are. Be right there in a minute.” And with that Loki ended the calls. 

Darcy smiled triumphantly. She’s looking forward to what’s gonna happen with her and that lingerie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are highly desirable. Feed me with them! Also, Idea are very welcome 💋
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
